


As The Blood Stains Our Hearts (And Leaves Us For Dead)

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Series: Random Danger Days Fics [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Just something I wrote whilst sleep deprived, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Not as angsty as it sounds, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, i dont think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Summary: NOTEIndirectly based off a headcanon that friendship bracelets are a big deal in the Zones; You wear one for each of your friends/family/partner(s)/crew, done of course in their colours, as a sort of way to keep them close to you and by your side at all times------------------------------------------------------------------------------She shouldn’t be here, she knows that much. Even if she isn’t exactly sure where “here” is.----The sun is setting now. She's not worried, she knows that someone will come and find her if she's out too late, and yet….Just as she’s debating the pros and cons of having a nap a voice cut through the air.“Hey, honey?”She looks up, squinting against the dying sun, trying to pick out the dark figure but to no avail.“Duck.”
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), sort of - Relationship
Series: Random Danger Days Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908487
Kudos: 9





	1. If Our Demons Cannot Dance (Then Neither Can We)

**Author's Note:**

> welp i wrote this at 3AM this morning (insomnias shit) whilst listening to the misfits. Its unedited so pls tell me if you spot any mistakes :)
> 
> Credit to my friend Max for giving me the title after I texted it him at an ungodly time and started talking about demons (Love ya)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos give me life.

She shouldn’t be here, she knows that much. Even if she isn’t exactly sure where “here” _is._

She's been wandering along the worn path for a while now, idly kicking at the ground, and then pouting when the dust clouded around her. 

In fairness, she could easily go back at any time- Jet had made sure she knew exactly how to reach the diner wherever she was- but it was the thought that counted, wasn’t it? She could be hopelessly lost if she wanted to, have a per-i-lous adventure _(kobra had said that a few days ago; she still didn’t know what it was but it sounded interesting)._ Still, she had an uneasy feeling about this stretch of the road.

* * *

The sun is setting now. She's not worried, she knows that someone will come and find her if she's out too late, and yet….

Just as she’s debating the pros and cons of having a nap a voice cut through the air.

“Hey, honey?”

She looks up, squinting against the dying sun, trying to pick out the dark figure but to no avail.

“Duck.”

It's happened hundreds of times, but she knows she’ll never get used to the sheer noise of a gun being shot. She ducks down, covering her ears, silently praying to the Phoenix Witch just like Ghoul taught her. She is barely aware of Dracs collapsing behind her, of the shouts of pain and of the roar of the bolts as they reach their targets- all she can hear is her heartbeat, fast and loud as though it knows each one could be her last. 

“Hey.”

The figure, gun now holstered, is crouching in front of her. There’s a steady stream of blood dripping down their cheek, but if they notice, they don’t acknowledge it, preferring to peer concernedly at the girl in front of them.

“You ‘kay, sugar?”

She nods. It’s not like she can do anything else right now.

They lower their voice slightly, although for what reason, The Girl’s not sure. 

“Whats ya name then, love?”

“Grace,” She whispers. Her throat is dry, and her voice hoarse- she can’t remember when she last had water.

The stranger, as Grace has decided to call them, chews their lip and thinks.

“Kay, your gonna have to listen carefully to me honey.”

The Girl is quickly jolted back into the present, and looks up to find The Stranger talking to her.

“You know party, don't ya, Grace? Party Poison, with the red hair and stupid mask? ”

Another silent nod.

“Fab. I need you to find them- i need you to find them and give them….”

They pull up one of their long, roughly cut sleeves, and scan the bands that adorn their arm. Eventually, they untie one- its made of dark blue and yellow string, with plastic dark-green beads threaded through and is, in Grace's opinion, very badly made. Still, The Strangers eyes light up as they carefully place it in The Girl’s cupped hands, so it can’t be all bad.

They look Grace straight in the eye, and reach over to squeeze her shoulder. 

“K honey, i know you can do it”

Even though it sounds like a goodbye, The Stranger doesn't move, opting to continue staring at Grace with a sad look on their face.

* * *

There is a loud crash behind them. 

“Aaaand that's my cue”

They stand up and prepare their gun, which is covered in as much blood as their mask. 

“You know which way to go, yeah?”

She nods again.

“Keep on running, sweetheart. Now!”

* * *

And The Girl runs and she runs and she runs. She runs until she can no longer hear the shooting, or the cursing, or worse, the cries of pain, but instead the low hum of the lights inside the diner and the faint tune of ABBA’s Waterloo _(which Kobra Kid_ swears _he hates and no, that's_ not _him who was singing it when he was helping Ghoul with dinner, so if poison would_ please _stop assuming everyone liked such trashy music as them, that would be great, thank you)_

* * *

She comes to a stop outside the diner, breathing heavily as she knocks on the pathetic excuse for a door. Thank the witch, she doesn't have to wait too long, as Jet soon comes running out. As soon as he sees her, he grabs her, swinging Grace into a hug. Jet laughs, and The Girl is smiling so wide her cheeks hurt.

“PARTY! GHOUL! KOBS! COME ‘ERE!”

* * *

It's dark now, the night cold and unforgiving, a contrast to the warm, cheerful atmosphere inside the diner. It's Party’s turn to tell her a story, but since Kobra isn’t doing anything either, they’ve both decided to do it. As with everything, they’ve turned into a bloody competition- namely who could do the stupidest voices (and make Grace laugh the most). It ends up being a draw; even though she’s the child, she knows that the two are _much_ more likely to start sulking if she chooses, and besides, they were both hilarious either way.

“Night, kid”

Just as the red haired ‘joy is about to leave, The Girl remembers her encounter with the stranger earlier. 

“Wait….i have…..s’ming”

She sleepily searches her pockets before triumphantly producing the band from earlier and handing it over. Job done, she finally closes her eyes, and perhaps that's for the better. She didn't see the blood drain from Poison's face, nor hear the tears that came much, much later, as they watched the sun rise once more, alone on the rooftop once more.


	2. Quick note

**Hi!**

**Quick note before I upload the next chapter**

**K so you can read this either as a oneshot or not like,,,, feel free just to read the first chapter and nothing else if you want, it'll make sense (ofc i would love it if you read further lol )**

**Typing up the next chapter now**

**:D**


	3. The Metal Forged In A Fire Will Break At Dawn, Whilst The Blade Of Ice Will Melt Once But Never Twice

Kobra and Jet were once again in the middle of nowhere watching the sunrise.

* * *

It was nothing unusual per se; all of the four were insomniacs, and as much as the diner was home, sometimes what you really needed to do was take a trip into the timeless void of the desert and slow down. However, this time it was different. Jet had something he wanted to say, Kobra could tell. There was no use pressuring him though- he was content to just wait and see what was bothering his freind enough that he had to drive all the way out here just to feel comfortable enough to talk.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of silence, Jet finally spoke.

"D'you remember what happened with poison last week?"

Kobra jumped slightly, having gotten used to the quiet. He thought.

"What, when they fainted? What bout it?"

"Did they say why?"

"Nah.... I know them though"

"Hm?"

"It was the band, weren't it?"

".....I think so."

"Look.......Jet......"

"Yeah?"

Kobra sighed, and lit a cigarette.

"Back in Bat City, there was a....a _friend_ of ours. I barely knew them- I was kept seperate to most people, what with me being a fucking _child protegy_ an' all that. But Party? Party an' them were close, in a weird sorta way. We escaped together, all three of us."

Kobra's mouth twisted into a grimace. _"The three musketeers indeed."_

He took a long drag of the cigarette, seemingly fumbling for words to say.

"Look, I don't....we were all addicted to battery acid at the time, so my memories are warped as fuck but they....one day they were jus'....gone. Poison thought they'd dusted themselves. Cherri reckons thats wishful thinkin', an' Pony told me they were captured by Bl/Ind."

"What do you think, then?"

"It doesn't matter though, does it. They're ghosted. Ghosted and gone."

Kobra's voice was harsh and devoid of emotion, sharp as a shard of ice and twice as cold. It was a stark contrast to the quiet, almost tearful tone from before.

Jet winced. 

"So it was their an' Party's band or....?"

"Yeah.....yeah I think so...I think it was."

They sat there for a while, silent and still save for Kobra occasionally taking a drag of his dying cigarette. Despite his desire to talk it over, to share his thoughts and solve the mystery, Jet stayed mute and pretended not to notice the unsubtle tears.

* * *

_They get back a little after midday._

_Kobra immediatly runs to find Poison, who takes one look at their brothers face and holds them, whispering meaningless phrases in a comforting tone, hoping to reassure them both._

* * *

They stay like this until The Girl, Ghoul and Cherri arrive with dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dusted: (adj.) To be killed, dead, (see also: Ghosted)  
> Ghosted: (adj.) To be killed, dead, (see also: Dusted)  
> Bat City: (n.) Nickname for Battery City, mostly used by Killjoys (see also: The City)  
> Battery Acid: (n.) A term used (by Killjoys) to describe drugs in the Zones from the City (see also: Medication)
> 
> hope you enjoyed :)  
> xx


	4. Breathing As You're Drowning And Collapsing As You Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't already tell, this is INCREDIBLY self indulgent :)

Jet Star wasn’t the only one indulging in a little detective work- Fun Ghoul had his chance playing Sherlock as well. She’d convinced Newsie to take look after The Girl for a while _(well, it was less_ ‘convinced her to look after Grace’ _and more_ ‘convinced her not to adopt her’ _)_ and was now on his way to visit an Eden Feather looked after by her friends Glass Phantom and Atomic Fire.

Despite the fact that Ghoul was indeed a believer in the Phoenix Witch, that wasn’t why he was there. He was looking for a name.

_**Lithium** _

Glass Phantom was, at heart, an archivist.

Ka had kis own radio station, where ‘joys rang in to share information- about people and their lives and how they lived and how they died. It was all dutifully recorded in several volumes that were scattered across the room.

Essentially, if you wanted to find someone, you asked Glass Phantom.

* * *

_“Name: Lithium. Believed to have ghosted themselves before The Analog War. City Born. Former ritalin rat. Believed to have left behind a younger sibling in Bat City. Known associates are Mellon Collie and Medusa of The Infinite Sadness [Entries 58-62], Electric Spider [Entries 34-36], Neon Tiger of The Travelling Vampire Show [Entries 12-13] and Kobra Kid and Party Poison of The Fabulous Killjoys [Entries 89-95]. Of them, only Kobra Kid, Party Poison and Electric Spider are confirmed to be alive. Colours are dark blue and green.”_

* * *

“Tell me about them.”

Party and Ghoul were sat on the roof of the diner, legs dangling off the edge. Party seemed determined to avoid their partner’s eyes, preferring to focus on the wonderful complexities of the ground. From inside, the muffled sound of Misfits could be heard, as could Jet trying to stop Kobra teaching The Girl the lyrics to Devil’s Whorehouse. 

“They were….promise you wont get upset ghoul?” Poison was unintentionally doing their scared-and-vulnerable-puppy-dog-eyes again, the ‘joy in question noted. Poison, to put it frankly, was scared.

“Never”

“We were..driftin’, ya know. “

“For how long?”

“A good few years i think. We came from the city, ya know? Kobs was a child prodigy, or whatever bullshit they called him.... Me an’ them lived near each other, ya know?“

“What were they like?”

“Honest to the witch? They were a right crash queen they were.”

Ghoul raised an eyebrow.

“Whaaat??”

“They werent the only one”

“Fuck ya”

Poison’s shit-eating smile quickly faded.

“They used to climb everything, ya know. Rocks. Buildings. Fuckin’ people even. Chimp called them the gremlin.Its pretty accurate”

“I thought theyd done it, ya know. Thought theyd overdosed. Had to live with knowing I could have helped them. For years. The others reckon they were captured by Bl/Ind, but if they were...well, they're an eel if i ever knew one. And then….then they turn up again. Save The Girl. And I’m happy, happy beyond belief, even though i know it can’t last. “  
“I hate them, Ghoul. I hate them so much its going to kill me.  
But I also love them. And yes, shut up, I know I sound like a Victorian poet but still...”  
“I asked Cherri bout this ya know? He jus’ told me that hate and love were the same thing in different shells. An’ that we dont hate blind. We loathe it.”

“An’ what did ya make o’ that?”

“They’re the poet for a reason, eh?”

* * *

“I just…. i ..”

“PARTY!”

It was Kobra kid.

“PARTY YOU NEED TO COME NOW. AND BRING GHOUL.”

Ghoul extended a hand to help Poison up (leg cramps could be a bitch), and they quickly made their way off the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crash Queen: (n.) A Killjoy with a dramatic flare, center of attention with a snarky attitude  
> Drifting: (adj.) A relationship which is not platonic, sexual, nor romantic but a mix  
> Dusted: (adj.) To be killed, dead, (see also: Ghosted)  
> Eden Feather: (n.) A circle with a diameter of about 5m, made with plants and dead animal skulls. The equivalent of a temple, for The Phoenix Witch  
> Eels: (n.) ‘Joys that have been captured by Bl/Ind and escaped  
> Ghosted: (adj.) To be killed, dead, (see also: Dusted)  
> Joy: (n.) Short for killjoy


End file.
